Pierwszy pocałunek
by EwelaIchigoMiyamo
Summary: Beatrice czyta książkę, a Battler chcę wiedzieć o czym jest ona.


Beatrice – złota wiedźma siedziała sobie na fotelu w małym, okrągłym i białym pomieszczeniu. Popijała sobie powoli herbatkę z swej ulubionej filiżanki. Na stoliku obok niej leżała otwarta książka. Po chwili naprzeciw niej pojawiło się złoto światło i z niego wyłonił się Battler. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się tylko na jego widok i dalej popijała swą herbatkę. Chłopak nic nie powiedział. Mruknął tylko coś tam pod nosem i usiadł naprzeciw Beatrice. Wiedźma tymczasem postawiła filiżankę na stolik i wzięła do ręki książkę. Rudowłosy tymczasem wstał i podszedł do kobiety w celu zobaczenia co czyta. Stanął obok i zaczął się przyglądać literom. Książka nie posiadała jednak tytułu na okładce, a w środku była napisane dla niego nieznany językiem. Beatrice się uśmiechnęła gdy zobaczyła jak Battler próbuję dowiedzieć się co kobieta czyta. Po chwili odezwała się do niego:

-Chcesz wiedzieć jakie katusze dla ciebie szykuję?

-Skądże znowu -odpowiedział chłopak odsuwając się od niej.

-Kłamiesz i mówisz prawdę zarazem-powiedziała wiedźma zamykając książkę i odkładając ją na stolik.

Battler skrzywił się tylko, bo nie zrozumiał o co jej chodzi. Beatrice wstała i podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem.

-Nie rozumiesz co miałam namyśli? – zapytała go uśmiechając się szarmancką.

-Powiedzmy, że tak.-odpowiedział chłopak odwracając wzrok od jej oczu by nie wyjść na idiotę.

-Chodziło mi o to, że wiesz, że ja nic i tak nie knuję, ale chciałbyś wiedzieć co tam czytam z wielkim zainteresowaniem - powiedziała kobieta wracając przy tym na swoje miejsce siedzenia.

Battler nic nie odpowiedział tylko podszedł do niej i spojrzał się na książkę. Wiedźma tymczasem wzięła swą filiżankę. Po chwili napiła się trochę herbaty i znów postawiła ją na stoliku. Spojrzała się na chłopaka, który zaczął przeglądać strony książkę. Po minie było widać, że nic z tego nie rozumie. Beatrice wybuchła dla siebie typowym śmiechem. Battler spojrzał się na nią i po chwili krzyknął:

- Czemu się śmiejesz, Beato!

- No, bo chcesz wiedzieć co czytałam, a nie wiesz, że książka została napisana przez zwykłego człowieka -odpowiedziała mu kobieta uśmiechając się przy tym.

-Jak to?- zapytał chłopak przyglądając się książce.

-Po prostu to zwykły romans przetłumaczony na starożytne pismo czarownic -powiedziała wiedźma zabierając mu książkę z rąk.

Po chwili otworzyła na wybranej stronie. Pstryknęła palcami i litery zmieniły swój kształt na znany Battlerowi. Dała mu książkę, a ten zaczął czytać na głos pierwszą z brzegu linijkę:

- ,,Amelia spojrzała swym smutnym wzrokiem w Konrada. Ten ją chwycił w swe ramiona i mocno pocałował"…

-A nie mówiłam -przerwała mu Beatrice uśmiechając się przy tym.

-Ach tak -odpowiedział tylko chłopak i zaczął się śmiać.

Kobieta poczuła się strasznie urażona, bo nie wiedziała co śmieszy tak rudowłosego w tej książce. Po chwili zabrała mu ją i usiadła z obrażoną miną na swoim miejscu. Battler to zauważył i przestał się śmiać.

-Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam, że aż tak brakuję ci miłości -powiedział stojąc przed nią i uśmiechając się przy tym.

-Nie brakuję. Wiem, że faceci to świnie. Miałam ich tylu, że ciężko zliczyć już -odpowiedziała mu nie patrząc się w ogóle na niego.

-Więc powiedz - ja Beato miałam tylu facetów, że nie mogę już zliczyć -powiedział chłopak uśmiechając się ciągle.

-Ja Beato miałam tylu facetów, że nie mogę już zliczyć.-gdy to mówiła cały pokój zrobił się czerwony.

-Czyli jednak prawda -odpowiedział tylko chłopak i westchnął.

-A ty ile miałeś dziewczyn?- zapytała nagle Beatrice uśmiechając się przy tym.

Battler w tym momencie zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy. Gdy zaczął mówić jąkał się. Oczy odwracał w różne kierunki tylko by nie patrzeć na kobietę. Beatrice widząc jego zachowanie zaczęła się śmiać tak jak zwykle. Chłopak nic nie powiedział, tylko czekał, aż wiedźma przestanie.

-Nigdy nie miałeś dziewczyny, przyznaj się.-powiedziała kobieta gdy skończyła się śmiać.

-Ja… -zaczął Battler i po chwili dodał.-… nie miałem nigdy żadnej, bo wszystkim zawsze chodziło o pieniądze tylko.

-Ach tak. Czyli nigdy się nie całowałeś?- zapytała go wstając i przybliżając swoją twarz do niego.

Chłopak zrobił się bardziej czerwony na twarzy niż jego włosy. Po chwili chłopak spuścił tylko głowę nic nie mówiąc. Beatrice uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:

-A chcesz mieć to za sobą?- mówiąc to podniosła jego głowę do góry i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

Battler nic nie odpowiedział tylko kiwnął głową. Po chwili wiedźma zaczęła zbliżać jego usta do swoich. Chłopak czuł jak robi się mu gorąco, a serce wali mu jak nigdy dotąd. Nie minęło nawet dziesięć sekund, gdy ich usta się spotkały. Battler zamknął oczy i złapał się w pasie Beatrice. Serce przestało mu już tak walić. Czuł na całym ciele niesamowite ciepło. Nie minęła jedna minut gdy Beatrice przestała. Chłopak otworzył oczy i spojrzał się w jej. W tym momencie były dla niego niczym dwa diamenty. Powoli puścił kobietę, a ona zrobiła krok do tyłu i odwróciła się do niego plecami. Battler nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Po chwili złapał oddech i zaczął mówić:

-Beato…..

Przerwał mu znany śmiech wiedźmy. Zobaczył jak Beatrice zwija się po prostu ze śmiechu.

-Buhahaha Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wszyscy faceci tacy frajerzy.-mówiła nie przerywając swego śmiechu.-Kolejny frajer, który oddał mi swój pierwszy pocałunek. Odkąd wykiwałam twojego dziadka nie myślałam, że jeszcze kiedyś to zrobię Buhahaha

Battler zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy i poczuł falę złości jaka z niego wypływa.

-Beato!- krzyknął po chwili i rzucił się na nią.

Nie zdążył jednak, bo ta znikła w złotym świetle. W tle było słychać tylko jej szatański śmiech.

-Beato, oddawaj mój pierwszy pocałunek!- krzyczał chłopak najgłośniej jak mógł.

* * *

**EIM: Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. I żeby nie było praca była pisana w Wordzie, więc wszelakie błędy zostały sprawdzone ^^**


End file.
